


Coming out of the Fog

by mlly_wright



Series: The Fog Collection [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, dinner party discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlly_wright/pseuds/mlly_wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Will. Causing trouble again. Stirring Hannibal up in front of company is never a good thing. And doing everything BUT what Hannibal says? Oh yeah. That can only mean punishment. In the sweetest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins at the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> So begins another story for the Fog Collection. You do not need to have read the first entry of this series to understand the following. If you would like to understand the power dynamics between my version of the Hannibal and Will relationship, however, you will want to read Chapter 25 of “The Fog Dissipates”.

It has been six months. Six months since Will pulled them over the edge of that cliff after their “Dance with the Dragon” as Hannibal called it. Escaping the country wasn’t easy and healing took some time but Hannibal and Will managed. They spent three months in Prague before settling into a house outside of Naples. Hannibal was insistent on Italy and knew Will would like the Italian countryside. Within one week of moving in, Will had three dogs setting up home in his workshop with two more dogs to follow the week later.

It was in Prague that Will realized he wanted more out of their relationship and he approached Hannibal with a request to teach him the ways the two might fulfill Will’s curiosity. Hannibal had called it Will’s Becoming and credited the fog being lifted from his psyche. Will didn’t really care what it was called, he just knew that he was suddenly thrust into desire for Hannibal; for him, it came on suddenly before he could hardly close his eyes at night without thinking about being naked under the older man.

And Hannibal did teach him. Slowly. First through mad kisses then rutting, oral sex, even penetration, though a slow, building penetration that Hannibal limited. It wasn’t until the move to Italy and settled in their new home that Hannibal took Will completely for the first time, and it was violent and bloody and Will loved every minute of it. And here is where they learned of their kinks: Hannibal with an affection for being the authoritative father figure for Will, a title that came naturally when he first started calling Will his _boy_ , a name that makes Will purr. And Will’s need for pain, the pushing that Hannibal uses to bring Will to the edge and let him teeter there until Hannibal, and only Hannibal, decides when Will is ready to be pushed over the edge. 

It was those first few weeks in Italy in which the two men defined their relationship, structured it into what it might look like, feel like, what they wanted it to be. Punishment is on the table, Hannibal keeping Will on track and focused where self-care is concerned. Communication plays a large part of their relationship; every act of intimacy is discussed intimately and at length between the two, neither wishing to revert back to the past where secrets and deception played a part in their former relationship.

They also worked through what living in their tiny village on the western coast of Italy might look like. Within weeks, the two made themselves known in their local village so no assumed gossip could be passed about the two. Hannibal—Hann to the locals—is an author of cookbooks while ‘William,’ is a mechanic; he often offers his knowledge of motors and the like to people around town. Hannibal’s chosen profession allows him to work closely with the local shopkeepers and also explains his frequent visits to Naples for produce and “meat.” 

It is six months into their time together—three in Italy—that Will and Hannibal has established a safe and comfortable space for themselves. They are part of a community, members of a social network that consists of ex-pats from around Europe. Part of the reason Hannibal chose the small town where they settled is the draw of ex-patriots that settled there. They often congregate in a local pub and no matter the numbers, they move to salon-style discussions concerning art, food and politics, very much in the style of The Algonquin Round Table, Will thought. Given Hannibal’s penchant for puns, it was a perfect setting for the two lovers. 

And a perfect setting it is, one early spring night. The table is covered in bottles of wine and beer, remnants of a solid meal presented before the people that are in attendance. Will and Hannibal sit near each other, near enough for Will to feel the heat coming off Hannibal who is clearly intoxicated just enough to be leaning into Will slightly, their thighs touching as they sit amongst the eight or so people present. 

“I don’t quite understand how cooking with or without the bone even makes a difference” Andrej, a Serbian painter is asking. “It isn’t as if meat is porous, like a sponge. You can’t tell me the meat tastes different if the bone is left in or removed.” Everyone turns to look at Hannibal. Given that he is their resident “chef” it is expected that he will be the one to answer the question. And he does, at length, with information about the tenderness of the meat at the bone to the benefit of gristle and fat adding to the flavor. 

Will wears pride on his face: pride that this man that keeps everyone’s attention and is so knowledgeable about every topic that has been brought to the table for discussion since they began joining this group of ex-pats; this man is Will’s lover, the one Will will go home with that evening and every night hereafter. Will has watched the way women—and several men—have tried cozying up to Hannibal since they inserted themselves into the group of 25 or so ex-pats. _Of course they do_ , Will thinks, with those cheekbones, that accent, the muscles that are so clearly visible in the way Hannibal dresses these days—no three piece suits like back in the days of Dr. Lecter. These days, it is loose fitting linen pants with colorful and vibrantly patterned shirts. The beard is back, too, something Will has personally requested. 

Will places his hand on Hannibal’s thigh. He is also a bit drunk, just enough beer in him to want to stake his claim, make sure that everyone present knows this man is with _him_. Will begins running his hand up Hannibal’s leg, over his knee, back along to the inside of his thigh, his fingers slightly touching, simply grazing. Hannibal, deep in discussion about the proper preparation of tongue gently places has hand on top of Will’s to stop the movement. Will feels his fingers squeezed, not a harsh squeeze but enough of a warning that unless he stops, he will suffer the consequences. Will takes another swig from the bottle of German ale and slips his fingers out from under Hannibal’s grip and continues the traveling up Hannibal’s thigh. 

“The key is to remove the outer layer of dermis,” Hannibal is saying as he reaches out to stop Will’s hand again, this time, his press a bit firmer. “The tip of the tongue is also rather tough so if tender meat is your preference, you will be wise to avoid the tip.” Will moves into Hannibal and attempts to retake his captured hand. Hannibal leans over and into Will’s ear whispers harshly, “This is your first warning, William.” Will smirks and stops fidgeting. Hannibal continues his discussion of the ingredients that go into tongue stew. 

Will is getting antsy. He long lost interest in the conversation and instead decides he wants to rile up Hannibal. It is probably the alcohol and maybe the need to claim Hannibal in front of everyone, Will isn’t sure, but he knows that a riled up Hannibal is a dangerous Hannibal and he likes Hannibal dangerous; the thought of it goes right to his cock. 

Will lifts his hand and brings it up behind Hannibal’s head and slowly begins running his fingers through the older man’s hair. Like the way Hannibal plays in Will’s curls, Will is lightly tugging, stroking and petting through the graying strands. Hannibal, still in conversation—now about making broth from the marrow—places his hand on Will’s thigh and squeezes, a warning for Will to stop. Will knows he is distracting Hannibal as he can see the tightness starting underneath the linen folds in Hannibal’s lap. When someone else begins speaking, Hannibal leans over to Will again and whispers, his voice gathering that gravelly sound Will is trying for, “Stop this now, William. Second warning.” Will smiles at himself and continues his tugging and playing in Hannibal’s hair. 

The conversation moves on then, to the best meals each member of the table has had. Will takes part in this conversation, relating to the group some of the meals that Hannibal has cooked for him in the past. Finally Deb, a singer from Russia, asks when Hannibal will be cooking for the group. All of them had been waiting in anticipation; the knowledge and stories that both Hannibal and Will have shared about Hannibal’s table has made them all curious to know if Hannibal’s cooking is as good as they have been lead to believe. Will speaks up then: “How about next week, Hannibal? Our first dinner party?” 

Hannibal smiles politely, “Oh I think I need much more time to prepare a proper menu. Shall we say one month from this evening? By that point, I will have a full menu and our house will be ready to receive guests.” Will feels Hannibal’s hand on his thigh tighten. He knows at this point that Hannibal is not happy with him, firstly for sparking his desire in such a public forum and then, for planning a dinner party without discussion. For the first time that evening, Will thinks about the consequences and what happened the last time he earned his punishment; it took a good week before he could sit comfortably. The thought of it raises conflict in his spine: both fear and desire stirs in him and his cock grows harder. 

The uproar in everyone talking at the same time happens, excitement over the meal “Hann” will cook. Hannibal is asking for requests and any food allergies and Will is smiling at knowing Hannibal is in his element, about to play dinner host, what he excels at. Will brings his hand back and returns to running his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. Though Hannibal is every bit a part of the conversation as a whole, he does not miss the way Will is playing, tempting punishment; he knows this is what Will is doing. Hannibal leans over to Will and closely, he whispers: “You seem to want to play games tonight, William.” 

Will leans into Hannibal and quietly, almost too quiet for even Hannibal to hear he responds: “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Daddy.” Will sees Hannibal’s eyes darken. Will is rock hard and grateful that he never tucked his shirt in when they left the house this evening. While his jeans may hold his erection in, he is hard enough that without his shirt covering him, it could be easily seen. 

Hannibal takes Will’s hand in his as he stands. “An enlightening evening, as usual. We thank you for everyone’s company but William and I must call it a night.” Will stands and joins Hannibal. There are voices of pleas for staying but Hannibal insists and with promises to join the group one night during the week, Hannibal and Will make it to the car and are quickly heading the few minutes to home. The drive is silent. 

Hannibal places the car in park and finally turns to Will. “I would like you to settle the dogs for the evening. I have an email I need to tend to. You have fifteen minutes to get yourself upstairs. Wait for me at the foot of our bed.” With that, Hannibal heads inside. 


	2. Hannibal Responds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe I told you, William. Punishments are not meant to be enjoyable.”
> 
> “Yeah, but…this isn’t…” Will starts.
> 
> Hannibal interrupts him: “This is not a game, Will. If what you wanted was sex, you simply need ask. Have I ever denied you? Your performance in front of strangers demanded a response. I am responding.”

Will lets the dogs run, makes sure they have food and water for the evening. He is thinking about what waits for him upstairs. His cock has remained semi-hard since he first starting rubbing up against Hannibal at the pub and it has not diminished yet. He knows punishment awaits him, he can tell by the tone Hannibal held in the car. His last punishment earned him the striking of his own belt on his backside and while he hated every minute of it, the release it left him with was something he feels he has been chasing ever since. It leaves him with much conflict: knowing that to get to release, he has to walk through pain—this terrifies him. Of course the fear is also part of the allure; he is drawn to the fear the same way he reaches for the pain of his desire. 

He hears Hannibal closing down the house, locking the doors and turning off the lights. He sneaks up the back steps so he is upstairs before Hannibal gets there. He stands at the foot of the bed wondering if he should get undressed. Hannibal didn’t say he should so he doesn’t; he does think about the belt he is wearing and wonders if Hannibal will strike him with it as hard as he did previously. Last time, Will was shocked by his punishment. They hadn’t discussed anything of the sort before hand and Will resisted until finally settling in and accepting his fate. It was Hannibal taking him to the edge before Will realized that it was exactly what he needed. 

Hannibal enters the room. He comes over to the bed and turns the cover down. He takes the usual jar from the nightstand and then comes to the edge of the bed and sits down. Will turns to face him. “You want my belt?” he asks Hannibal. 

“Why would I want your belt, William?” Hannibal says, straightening the bed cover. 

“Hannibal, I can tell from your tone in the car that you’re pissed. I know I fucked with you tonight and I know you’re gonna punish me for it.” Will says this last bit quickly. He’s actually excited, the thought of being under Hannibal’s authority, something he finds himself craving more and more, makes his crock jump. 

Hannibal inhales slowly. Exhales. His pacing makes Will’s heart beat faster. “You seem to be asking for punishment, Will.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Will _is_ saying that. And Hannibal knows it. It is a precarious ledge they stand on, this notion of punishment. It seems they are always standing on the ledge of some cliff somewhere, waiting to see which one of them pulls them over this time. 

“Then explain your behavior tonight. You must have a reason to behave the way you have.” Will begins to fidget. “William,” Hannibal growls. “You have been warned about risking attention drawn our way. The first time you were punished is for this very reason.” 

Will lays his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Hannibal, I’m drunk. I was…flirting.” Will is still flirting. 

“Flirting,” Hannibal repeats, his voice much more stern that Will’s playful tone. “Your flirting is dangerous, William.” 

“So you want my belt?” Will asks again, excitedly. 

Hannibal leans over and kisses Will on the top of his head. He lifts his hand and runs it through Will’s curls. “No belt tonight, William.” Hannibal says, quietly. He brings his hand down then, and runs it behind Will. He begins to lift Will up and shifts to place Will over his lap. 

Will is squirming, trying to get out from under Hannibal’s hand but Hannibal is stronger. The alcohol running through Will’s blood only serves to limit his strength. “Hannibal…wait.” Will says, “this isn’t…what are you doing?” 

“Will, you knew punishment was coming. Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

“No, wait. Last time I was over the chair…you used my belt and…” Will is trying to talk but Hannibal is maneuvering Will until he is face down over Hannibal’s lap. “This isn’t at all what I wanted…” Will is confused. What he wanted was Hannibal’s force, his authority. Being face down over Hannibal’s lap is not at all what he envisioned when he was playing with Hannibal at the pub. 

Hannibal reaches under Will and begins unbuckling his belt. He is holding Will down, his hand on the small of Will’s back. “William, you were told last time you were punished: you behave like a child, I treat you like a child.”

“Hannibal…wait!” Will is fidgeting, trying to get free but it only aids Hannibal in getting his pants down around his hips, which Hannibal is doing one-handed. Before Will realizes, his ass is uncovered, bare. His jeans are pushed down and tight around his thighs, trapping him in place. Will hates this. It’s not at all what he was hoping for. He isn’t feeling excited about what is about to happen, by any means. “I thought you were going to use the belt!” Will cries out. He doesn’t want punishment in this way. 

“I believe I told you, William. Punishments are not meant to be enjoyable.” 

“Yeah, but…this isn’t…” Will starts. 

Hannibal interrupts him: “This is not a game, Will. If what you wanted was sex, you simply need ask. Have I ever denied you? Your performance in front of strangers demanded a response. I am responding.” 

“Wait. What are you…” Will begins to ask when suddenly, he feels a stinging slap on his ass, right in the middle of where he sits. Will is startled. He didn’t expect the slap and his breath catches in his throat. It doesn’t hurt like the belt, which was a strip of stinging pain; rather, this sting covers the entire muscle of his ass cheeks. But it isn’t the feel of the physical slap that is sinking into Will’s psyche but the humiliation of it; here he is, over Hannibal’s lap with his ass bare and being spanked by Hannibal’s strong and wide hands. He has never felt as small as he does now, never felt as completely under Hannibal’s force as in this moment. 

“You don’t seem to realize, William” Hannibal says as he spanks Will again, even harder. “You risk our safety when you draw attention to us.” Hannibal spanks him again, three slaps in a row. Will is squirming, trying to get away from Hannibal’s strikes though Hannibal is holding him so tight to his lap, there is no room for movement. “I will not tolerate this behavior.” Hannibal spanks Will three more times. He can feel the heat there, his skin burning from each slap. The physical pain—and it _is_ painful as Hannibal uses the force of his weight in each slap—is nothing in comparison to the embarrassment Will is feeling. He has never been this _small_. 

Hannibal looks down. He rubs his hand over the globes of Will’s ass. “William,” he purrs, “You should see how beautifully red you have become. As if you are blushing, just for me.” Will begins whimpering. The light rubbing is igniting the fire in his ass. “Such a good boy.” It happens then, that push. He is heading to the edge; despite his embarrassment and his shame of an over-the-knee spanking, Will is edging his headspace. All the blood rushes to Will’s cock and he is instantly hard. “William…” Hannibal says in his gravelly voice. Will is trapped, Hannibal’s hand on the small of his back holding him down, his pants, tight around the tops of his thighs and his cock, pulsing and hard between Hannibal’s legs, the alcohol doing nothing to diminish his arousal. 

“Please, daddy.” Will says without thinking, his mind already _there_ , placing Hannibal _there_. He begins rutting then, thrusting his cock in between Hannibal’s thighs. 

“William!” Hannibal says assertively and spanks Will twice—hard—his hand open, with force. Will cries out and squirms. “Behave.” Two more slaps. Each slap is a shock to Will’s ego, his subconscious absorbing each spank as a whole new side of authority from Hannibal. From _daddy_. 

With his hand still in the small of Will’s back, holding him in place, Hannibal reaches behind him on the bed and takes a hold of the jar. He begins speaking then, quietly, while dipping his fingers into the lubricant. “You seem to think this is sport, Will, entertainment. When we discussed rules, one of them was that you do not do anything that draws attention to us.” Hannibal takes his other hand and using his fingers, spreads Will’s ass cheeks open. Will breathes in, a quick inhale as the air hits his hole. Hannibal looks down and sees the puckered flesh, pink and waiting. He begins to rub over it, covering Will’s hole with lube. He continues speaking. “When you ‘flirt’” here, Hannibal’s tone is slow but steady, “you draw attention to our relationship, something we cannot afford.” With Hannibal’s fingers still rubbing over Will’s hole, his other hand spreads Will’s cheeks open wider. Will whimpers. “Shh, William. Let me look.” Hannibal has done this every day since he and Will had sex—full, true penetration for the first time. Hannibal had been rough with Will that first time, causing tearing that resulted in two stitches and daily application of antibiotic ointment for healing. He looks closely at Will’s hole and it only looks inviting, not hurting. Hannibal feels his cock start to harden. Will is too into his headspace to even notice. 

Will does notice, however, that this inspection, this intricate attention to his hole is different, as this time Hannibal is tending to Will while he is over Hannibal’s lap because of punishment. Will it not leaning over a chair or spread open on the edge of the tub. Will also knows it’s different because the fingers that tend to him are covered in lube, not medicated ointment. “Daddy…” Will begins. His headspace places his emotions in disarray, jumbled and out of order, sometimes conflicting: he is aroused but timid, stimulated but fearful.

“Shh, William,” Hannibal says again, rubbing his back while continuing to smooth lube over his wrinkled and pink hole. Hannibal moves slowly then and inserts a finger. He feels inside Will’s ass to make sure the sutures have dissolved and the tearing has healed. The tightness hugs at Hannibal’s finger, welcoming him, sucking him in. Will feels every ripple of Hannibal’s finger inside him, well past the first ring of muscle. “How does this feel, Will? Any pain?” Will moans his contentment. “Your punishment is over, William. Though I expect you may continue to feel the burn on your backside. At least I hope so or I have not executed your punishment well enough.” Hannibal begins finger fucking Will’s hole now, one finger in and out. Will brings his hips up to meet Hannibal’s finger, wanting another, wanting to be filled. 

“mmmm, my baby boy wants more, eh?” Hannibal pulls his finger out and then with two pushes into Will, slowly. Since that first time, Hannibal has only penetrated Will with one finger to apply ointment. This is only the second time Will is taking more than a single finger and Will feels the burning stretch. “Are you ready to take me today, baby boy? You ready to take daddy again?” 

Will is moaning, bringing his ass up into Hannibal’s fingers, fucking himself on the fingers that are spreading him open. “William. Still so tight for me.” Hannibal adds a third finger and begins pumping his fingers in and out of Will’s hole. He feels himself fly. Will is rutting against Hannibal, his cock trapped between Hannibal’s thighs still. His cock is hard and he can feel it weeping.

“Daddy,” Will moans. “Please.” 

“What baby boy? Tell me what you need.” 

Will doesn’t know exactly what he needs other than the need to be filled, to be emptied of all the thoughts racing through his mind. His headspace has him chasing something he needs addressed, touched, caressed. Fucked. He is hot, his cock hard and pulsing, as if every drop of blood in his body is there, pumping through his cock. The threat of it bursting makes his edging more enticing. He wants so much to feel the weight of Hannibal on top of him, to be buried by the man, to be filled so his cock will stop needing so desperately. “Inside. I want you inside me.” Will reaches up then, making attempts at lifting himself off Hannibal’s lap. Will feels fingers slip out of him and he mourns the loss. He feels himself lifted then, placed on the bed, face down. 

“Up on your knees, William.” Will does as he’s told though his body feels heavy and he struggles to stay upright. Hannibal begins to strip him of his clothes. It’s awkward given that his pants are already half down and Will is squirming, his cock needing attention. 

“Will, you will not come until I allow it, do you understand?”


	3. Will Just Can't Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal’s cock is hard, seeing Will on all fours in front of him…this is the first time Will has been in this position for him and he wants so badly to take him roughly and quickly, to fill him as full as possible. He is still pumping into Will with his fingers when Will turns and over his shoulder cries out, “Hannibal…enough! C’mon! Fuck me already!”
> 
> The order incenses Hannibal. He stops his fingers from thrusting and grabs at Will’s hip. “Surely, William, you did not just give me an order?”
> 
> Will leans deeper into his folded arms, which only serves to open his ass wider. Hannibal’s cock jumps at the sight. “I’m sorry…daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for your continued interest. It not only makes me want to continue but it makes me feel all yummy inside!

Hannibal looks at Will kneeling on the bed before him. He is beautiful to Hannibal, willing to surrender so much of his sense of self, something he knows Will has never done for another, not even Molly. Will is facing the headboard, away from Hannibal. He has no idea what Hannibal is thinking, already in his headspace and unaware of the pause Hannibal is taking to look over his boy. 

Hannibal strips himself of his own clothes. Will is moaning when Hannibal sees him reach in front of himself for his cock “William!” Hannibal says aggressively coming up to kneel behind Will on the bed. He swats Will on the ass, a spank that makes Will jump. He hadn’t been expecting it. 

“I thought my punishment was over!” 

“If you continue to misbehave, I will continue to punish you.” Will sighs one more time before he brings his hands down to his sides. Hannibal takes one hand and places it on the back of Will’s head. He leans forward and kisses Will gently then whispers close to his ear: “Down, baby boy. Put your face down, backside up.” Will does as he’s told, resting his chin on his folded arms as Hannibal looks at him. The imprint of his hands has left beautiful red marks on the muscled globes of Will’s ass. Spread open before him, Will’s puckered hole glistens in the light from the lube that Hannibal has already used. Stretched open from Hannibal’s prepping, it prompts him to reach out and insert two fingers. He begins fucking Will again with two fingers. 

“More, Hannibal…I need more,” Will whines. Hannibal adds his third finger and continues stretching Will’s hole; he wants to keep his pace this second time he takes him. Hannibal cursed himself for his weak reserve in taking Will that first time—he rushed it, needing to get inside Will and because of it, Will tore and bled. While the pain made Will peak in his desire sending him closer to the edge, Hannibal does not want to repeat the action. It took too long waiting for Will to heal from the first time and Hannibal is determined to not let this happen again.

Will is backing into him, feeling the stretch. And it is glorious. He feels full with Hannibal’s fingers inside him, grounded. He is immersed in his headspace yet well aware of what is happening, so different from the first time. Will’s anxiousness made it all seem surreal and if he hadn’t had the weeks of healing, he would have never known it even happened. But this time, this time Will is well aware that Hannibal is about to fuck him. 

Hannibal’s cock is hard, seeing Will on all fours in front of him…this is the first time Will has been in this position for him and he wants so badly to take him roughly and quickly, to fill him as full as possible. He is still pumping into Will with his fingers when Will turns and over his shoulder cries out, “Hannibal…enough! C’mon! Fuck me already!” 

The order incenses Hannibal. He stops his fingers from thrusting and grabs at Will’s hip. “Surely, William, you did not just give me an order?” 

Will leans deeper into his folded arms, which only serves to open his ass wider. Hannibal’s cock jumps at the sight. “I’m sorry…daddy.” 

Hannibal knows Will is doing everything in his power to get what he needs, including telling Hannibal what he thinks he wants to hear. While Hannibal knows he should punish him for it, he also knows he can no longer wait to get inside his boy. “Impatient, little one.” Hannibal says as he gets behind Will and leans in. He lines the head of his cock up against Will’s hole and rubs the tip back and forth, coating his cock in lube. Will is whimpering, thrusting backwards. This time, Hannibal knows he needs to respond properly and he smacks Will on the ass, hard. Will cries out. “Still yourself, William. You’ll wait until I am ready. Is that understood?” 

Will shakes his head but then realizes Hannibal can’t see him with his face buried in his arms. “Yes,” he murmurs. 

“Good boy.” Will begins flying. 

Hannibal feels the shift in Will. He knows he is on his edge then, his headspace taking him away from the noise and confusion Will has mentioned. Hannibal knows that once Will allows himself to move into that space of his _boy_ , he will be malleable, allowing Hannibal to control what is about to happen. 

“Daddy…daddy…” Will is saying over and over, unaware, Hannibal realizes, Will placing him in that role, the only role Will recognizes when he gets in his headspace. 

“Shh, baby boy…I have you,” Hannibal says and begins to enter Will. 

Will hisses. Despite the preparation, the first push of Hannibal’s cock stretches Will’s hole much wider than the three fingers Hannibal has been using. Just the head enters him and Will already feels the burning and winces into the pain; he flies higher and begins panting, wanting more. Despite having been fucked by Hannibal once already, he is much more conscious this time and feels it fully, feels part of it. He begins whimpering, for more, for less, he is not certain. He just knows that he feels it, feels it all. 

“William, my sweet boy” Hannibal is saying. “You are so tight! How can you still be so tight for me?” At that, Will clenches his hole. “William! Again, do it again for daddy!” Again, Will clenches and Hannibal choose then to thrust all the way in, one solid push, bottoming out inside Will. Both Hannibal and Will scream out at the thrust: Will feeling the pain of the pull, his hole widening around the cock that violates him and Hannibal’s growl from the heat and tightness that clenches around his cock. 

Hannibal begins pumping in and out of Will then, first a steady retreat out, almost completely. Will cries out at this, “Daddy! No!” and Hannibal pushes back inside. He does this a few times, slowly, thrusting deep into Will then pulling out and teasing him, as if he will pull out entirely. 

Will is sobbing, the pain now giving way to pleasure as the continued pounding of Hannibal’s cock has widened his hole substantially, made his ass pliable and easy to take the hardened cock that Hannibal is giving him. Hannibal leans forward and puts his weight on Will. This pushes the younger man deeper forward and it spreads his ass open wider. Hannibal growls at the sensation; Will, feeling Hannibal rubbing against his spanked and red ass responds with another moan. He is murmuring, non-coherent forms of “daddy,” “more” and “deeper” the words running together. Will is now so far into his headspace that he barely registers Hannibal reaching underneath him and grabbing at his cock. 

Hannibal begins stroking Will then, from the base to the tip, exactly as Will likes it. He can feel the dripping there and Hannibal uses it to coat Will’s cock. “Do you like this, William? Daddy fucking you, stretching you open on my cock?” Will is moaning loudly not just at the sensation but also at the language coming alive through Hannibal. Will comes aware then, Hannibal talking to him, touching him. He feels the pull on his cock the pounding in his ass. He has never experienced anything so fulfilling. 

“Christ, daddy.” Will says. “Christ!” He begins to teeter, his body and emotions both edging. 

Hannibal realizes Will is awake and alive and though still in his headspace, present as he has never been before. “Are you all right, Will?” Will hisses out “yessss” as Hannibal continues to thrust into him. “Talk to me, William. Tell daddy how you feel.” 

Will tries to lift his head up but cannot, the pounding in his ass keeping him from moving. “Full, Hannibal…I feel full.” He murmurs, his words slurring. He is edging, holding back on his release, as he never wants it to end. “Christ, daddy” he says again, burying his head in his arms. “I can feel you opening me…your cock is so fucking hard…the way it pounds into me. It feels like your cock is so deep inside me…I don’t know where you end and I begin.” Just then Hannibal shifts and his cock grazes Will’s prostate. Will screeches. “Hannibal…daddy!” he cries out, the roles of his lover morphing together. He has never felt this connected to anyone, never felt this type of bond. He feels the weight of Hannibal on him and a wash of emotion covers him. He feels protected suddenly, in ways he has never felt before. “Daddy,” Will cries, never before feeling that freedom from fear, that security. The physical presence of Hannibal coupled with the role that Hannibal is willing to take with Will and Will feels himself ready to release both physically and emotionally. 

Hannibal is feeding off Will’s alertness. He knows what is happening is something Will has never felt before. He knows this as he parallels the realization, feeling a bond with the man beneath him, the man he is embracing, buried deep inside. He has an immediate need to covet this man, to protect Will as if he really is his boy, a boy in need of fierce watch. Hannibal has never felt this possessive of anyone before. He has been with men but never before felt this connection, this bond. The physical presence of Will is also nothing Hannibal has ever felt; the heat inside Will, the tightness, Hannibal is struggling to hold back his release. He understands that Will is essentially a virgin when it comes to anal sex and he expected Will’s muscles to be tight but this is not what he anticipated; despite his continual thrusting into Will, his muscles are open only barely, his hole remaining tight on Hannibal’s cock. 

Will is crying aloud now, biting his bottom lip to refrain from coming. Hannibal can feel the struggle Will is having in holding back and he releases his cock, having learned in all those months of touch that without a hand on his cock Will can hold out longer. It is only when Hannibal touches him that Will usually lets go. Hannibal leans back and with both hands on his hips kneels behind Will. He begins then, pounding hard, thrusting into Will, in and out in rapid succession. 

Will is breathing heavy, face down on the bed and holding onto the mattress so he is not pushed off. Hannibal is growling, talking to Will in the gravelly voice that pushes Will over. “William, you feel so good. You taking my cock like this…taking me full…deep. Did you ever think it would be this beautiful?” Will is crying out, his weeping infused with moans of pleasure. The two have never been this loud before and the continual noise that both men make is making it hard for Will to hold on. “You wait, William,” Hannibal is saying. “You do not come until I allow it.” Will is trying, he really is, but the continual friction of the cock inside him, Hannibal’s balls hitting his ass and he can’t handle it. His resistance is getting weaker. 

“Please daddy…please, I need to come!” 

“Not yet, William,” Hannibal says with effort, also trying to stave off his impending orgasm. “Not until I say. Trust me, little one, it will be so much better if you wait just a bit longer.” Hannibal continues to plunge himself into Will. “So tight, my sweet William…as if your ass was waiting for my cock.” Will cries out, the words Hannibal is saying making Will struggle even more. Hannibal leans in close then, rubbing against Will’s red ass, his mouth on Will’s shoulder and then up; he licks a stripe up Will’s throat, tasting the sweat there and whispers in that gravelly voice he has when aroused: “My sweet William, daddy’s little boy…I am going to take such good care of you…” and this does it for Will. Before he can even stop himself, before he even gets the chance to grab at his own cock, he is coming, ribbons of semen shooting from his cock, coating his stomach and dripping onto the bed. Hannibal feels the tensing of Will’s muscles as he comes tightening around his cock and he can no longer hold on, either. He thrusts one more time into Will and stays there, his cock buried deep as he shoots inside Will’s ass, come coating the inside of Will’s hole. 

Both men are breathing heavy. Will needs to lie down, his knees about to give out. Hannibal makes an attempt at pulling out and Will says quietly, “No, daddy. Stay.” So Hannibal tries to lay them both down but his cock is already softening and it slips out of Will. Will gasps at the loss and then feels it: Hannibal’s come trickling out of his hole. “Eww,” he says, groggily. “I don’t remember that happening last time.” 

Hannibal lies next to Will, wrapping himself around his younger lover. He can feel his own come dripping down the roundness of Will’s ass and coating his inner thigh. “It did, you just were so far buried in your headspace last time, and you really only felt the pain. You were very much torn the last time we did this.” 

Will sighs, reveling in the comfort of Hannibal’s arms. He is tired and ready to sleep. “I don’t feel torn this time,” he says, his eyes already closing. 

“No, I was much more careful,” Hannibal says into his curls. He feels Will nodding off. “Stay awake William. Don’t fall asleep.” 

“mmm, why?” Will asks, barely conscious. 

“We have punishment to tend to.” 

Will’s eyes open at that. “You already punished me. My ass still feels it.” 

“That was punishment for your behavior at the pub. You are now to receive punishment for coming when I told you not to.” 

“You…you can’t be serious,” Will says incredulously. He turns to look at Hannibal. He is so exhausted that even that takes effort. 

“Oh, I never joke about punishment, William. If you have not learned this yet, know it now.” 

Will sighs and rolls back down, resuming his position inside Hannibal’s embrace. “So what, I can’t come for a week? Isn’t that what it was? I can handle that.” 

“I’ll remember that for the next time you are to be punished. But that is not what I have in mind for now.” 

Will exhales loudly. “Fine. Just do it. There is nothing you can do to me that will make me regret that orgasm.” 

“This is good to know, William. In fact, since you seemed to have enjoyed it so much, why not let us try for another, hmmm?”


	4. Intended Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal keeps stroking. “Will, as you decided yourself to come without me allowing it, you can come again for me.” Hannibal’s stroking is doing nothing to harden Will’s cock; it is only serving to frustrate Will.
> 
> “C’mon, Hannibal!” Will is saying, trying to pull away from Hannibal. The hand on his cock tightens. “Stop it! I’m tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s been awhile. Too long. I was really excited about writing this series and then I got a nasty, vicious comment—from someone too cowardly to even leave their name so I could respond and we could converse—and I foolishly let it stop me from continuing. Then letteredheart left me a series of comments and reminded me why I started writing fanfic to begin with. 
> 
> My apologies. My apologies for allowing a non-entity from out in the cyberworld affect me enough to stop me from something that I was truly enjoying. My apologies for not finishing this fanfic in a timely manner, something I hate when others do. My apologies for not remembering that overall, the Fannibal community has been nothing but accepting and gracious and I should not let one horrible comment by “Anonymous” represent Fannibals as a whole. ‘Cuz really, Fannibals rock fandom culture so “Anonymous”: you can go fuck yourself.

Will is exhausted. The orgasm Hannibal just fucked out of him left him boneless, spooned inside Hannibal’s arms. He wants to sleep and wake lazily in the morning to a plate of Hannibal’s new frittata obsession. Instead, he feels Hannibal reach over his hip and wrap his hand around his cock. 

“mmm, Hannibal,” Will says, groggily. “You already drained me.” Will pushes his face deeper into his pillow and starts to nod off. Hannibal, however, does not seem to care. He starts to slowly stroke Will’s cock, from base to tip, just the way Will likes. “Hannibal, seriously. I’m too tired to get it up again.” 

Hannibal keeps stroking. “Will, as you decided yourself to come without me allowing it, you can come again for me.” Hannibal’s stroking is doing nothing to harden Will’s cock; it is only serving to frustrate Will. 

“C’mon, Hannibal!” Will is saying, trying to pull away from Hannibal. The hand on his cock tightens. “Stop it! I’m tired.”

“Oh, no, William. I told you that you would be punished for coming without my allowance. This your punishment: you are going to come until there is nothing left in you,” Hannibal says as he pushes Will flat on the bed and positions himself between Will’s legs. Will groans, pliant to Hannibal’s movement. He can feel Hannibal’s weight on his thighs as he moves up his body, and then suddenly, a mouth is on his cock, sucking him down to the base. 

“Hannibal…I can’t,” Will whines. 

Hannibal releases Will’s cock from his mouth and says, slowly: “William, you can. And you will.” He takes Will’s cock in his mouth once again. Will groans and tries to move away from Hannibal, but Hannibal brings Will’s hips up and sucks Will’s cock deeper into his mouth. Hannibal swallows around his cock and Will groans again. 

“It’s not gonna happen, Hannibal,” Will moans out. 

Hannibal pulls off Will’s cock. Already, Will is semi-hard, slowly—not fully but getting there. “It appears that is not the case” Hannibal says as he looks at Will’s growing cock. He wraps his hand around Will’s cock and begins stroking him. Will hisses; he is sensitive from his first orgasm and Hannibal’s stroking is placing him just on the border of being painful. Just as the heat begins stirring in his balls, he feels Hannibal’s mouth there, his beard scratching between Will’s thighs. Hannibal takes one in his mouth and rolls it around. Will can feel Hannibal’s teeth and the risk of it only serves to make Will harder. He growls and attempts to thrust into Hannibal who is holding him tight to the bed. Hannibal is taking his time, working Will’s balls in and out of his mouth, one at a time, licking, sucking, rubbing his beard over Will’s hardening cock. 

Hannibal’s tongue dips down and runs across Will’s perineum; he can taste himself there and the thrill of knowing his own fluids were inside Will and are now trickling out and available for lapping up makes his own cock harden. While Hannibal’s refractory period has certainly not lessened any with age, he has found that his desire for Will has managed to shorten the time he is capable of another erection. This moment is a perfect example: Will squirming underneath him and the taste of both of them on his tongue and Hannibal is in awe that he is semi-hard. 

Will feels the pressure, the build-up. He wants to come, needs to come, but he knows there is no way he can come again so close to his last orgasm. He hasn’t been able to come again so quickly after his first orgasm since he was a teen—a young teen. The inability to move forward, to push past the need, is frustrating Will and the frustration sends needle-like prickles throughout his body.  “Hannibal, please…I can’t” he says again and tries moving away from Hannibal, trying to push Hannibal off him. 

Hannibal, however, only holds Will down tighter. He pushes Will’s legs open then, gripping at his hips then his thighs as he does so. Hannibal takes Will’s cock in his mouth again, all the way down. He keeps it there, his tongue moving in the underside of the shaft as he swallows Will down. He brings his hand up between Will’s legs and grabs at his sac and tugs, lightly, but it’s enough to startle Will and pull a groan out of him. Will has never felt his scrotal sac touched in that manner. It’s what Hannibal likes, he knows, and often plays with Hannibal’s sac in this way but he has never touched himself like this and this is the first time Hannibal has done it. Hannibal tugs again, harder. Will realizes Hannibal is sucking him the way Will sucks _him_ , deep-throated, with his hand on his balls. Hannibal, however, is much more forceful than Will ever is: with his tongue, Hannibal is pushing Will’s cock to rub against the roof of his mouth; with his hand, he is tugging on Will’s sac, pulling and then—to Will’s total shock—twisting. 

It’s the twist that does it. 

Will’s body stiffens. He feels a rush of heat run through his sac and into his cock and suddenly, he is coming, shooting deep into Hannibal’s mouth, down his throat; the thought of this, that he is this deep into Hannibal’s throat certainly helps Will’s orgasm. It isn’t much fluid given how hard Will had just come not minutes before but it’s enough for Hannibal to swallow; he doesn’t want to—every time he gets Will’s semen in his mouth, he likes to hold it on his tongue, to relish the bitter taste and revel in knowing he is consuming a part of Will, but he swallows it down, nonetheless. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal says, as he releases Will’s cock from his mouth and licks up any remaining fluid. Will is barely conscious, his body completely drained, true exhaustion having taken over. Hannibal moves up behind Will, rolling him onto his side and bringing Will back into his arms. The noise from Will is very much like cooing but Hannibal can’t be sure. “I am not certain what you just said Will, but I hope it was a nod of appreciation.”

“So tired, daddy…” Will says, quietly, whimpering.

“You mustn’t sleep yet, William. Your punishment is not yet over.” Will’s eyes open at that and he strains to look over his shoulder at Hannibal. 

“No, no, no, no…” Will is trying to say but struggling to do so. He feels Hannibal’s fingers on his ass, lightly grazing over the spanked muscle, causing a slight burn. He tries to move away from Hannibal but again, it is too much of a struggle. “I can’t…” he tries to say but already Hannibal’s fingers are moving between his ass cheeks and he feels a finger rubbing over his hole. 

“mmmm, William. Still stretched open and wet from when I was inside you,” Hannibal is saying, nuzzling into the back of Will’s neck. Hannibal pushes his leg between Will’s thighs to spread them open and gain wider access to Will’s hole. In doing so, Hannibal slips two fingers inside. Will releases a sound between a hiss and a moan. “One more, Will. I know you have one more in you,” Hannibal is whispering into Will’s ear. Will is too weak to resist, though he wants to; any bit of exertion will do him in and he knows it. He is barely awake and alert as it is. All Will wants to do is sleep and let his body rest.

“No, William,” Hannibal is saying, “No sleeping yet” and Will feels it then, not just the two fingers Hannibal has pushed into his ass but the rubbing over his prostate. A jolt runs through him. Despite his inability to think coherently, to find the ability to respond to Hannibal, Will finds himself aroused yet again, against everything that he has ever understood about his body. It’s a burning arousal, not quite pleasant; he can feel the pressure building deep inside his gut but he doesn’t quite know how to respond. He can’t think straight. Hannibal is whispering in his ear—“are you going to come again for me, my sweet boy?”—and rubbing slowly over that sweet spot inside him, not fast enough to bring anything on, just slow enough to drag it out. 

Will is frustrated. He stiffens his body best as he can, thinking it will bring him over like it did with his last orgasm. “You think you can make yourself come, Will?” Hannibal asks, rubbing that sweet spot a bit more intensely and licking behind Will’s ear, a definite place that usually pushes Will over. “Can you? Not quite able, are you?” Hannibal presses down on his prostate and slowly, ever so slowly, licks down Will’s throat, landing at the meaty muscle connecting Will’s shoulder to his neck. This is where Hannibal bites the most. At this point, scar tissue is beginning to form as Hannibal has bitten into the same spot so often. “The next time you decide to come before I allow it, you will do well to remember this moment.” Will whimpers. He feels himself dropping into his headspace, despite his lack of solid consciousness. “Give yourself to me, William. Let me take your body and control it’s pleasure. _Let me give you what you need_.” With that, Will feels Hannibal’s teeth sink in. 

Will is whimpering, edging. He wants to cry but even the energy to form tears is beyond his reach. As Hannibal’s teeth sinks into his shoulder, his entire focus is on the painful pleasure he feels from Hannibal’s fingers in his ass, the pressure on his prostate an then, intertwined and jumbling up his focus, the stinging crispness of Hannibal’s teeth breaking into his muscle, his shoulder dropping down with the smell of the coppery blood he knows Hannibal is licking up. He feels it then, the release. It feels forced and slow but he knows it’s his orgasm. Jolts shoot through his spine, his legs and bottoms out in the pit of his stomach. Will feels fluid slowly trickling out his cock and dripping onto the sheet under him. 

“That’s my good boy,” Hannibal whispers as he kisses Will’s throat.

Will mumbles something in return and Hannibal has to lean closely to hear him. “No more. Please…no more” Will is saying, over and over again before he finally falls asleep.


	5. Epilogue

Will is the first to waken. The light is barely shining through the crack in the curtains as he sighs and makes an attempt to stretch. Hannibal, in his sleeping state simply holds onto Will tighter. Will contentedly sighs again. He thinks back to the night before. His body is sore: his ass from the strength of Hannibal’s hands and his cock from the demanding attention of the second half of his punishment. 

Will runs through everything Hannibal had done to his body in the last 24 hours. Will understands the spanking; he was behaving badly at the pub and his actions do put them at risk. But the continued punishment, this is where Will’s thoughts lie. “ _Let me give you what you need_ ” Hannibal had said. Will huffs in realization causing Hannibal to shift; his hand on Will’s thigh moves down and rests on the flatness of Will’s stomach. 

This is what he is doing, Will realizes. All of the discussion that Hannibal requires the two men have before and after each incident of intimacy: Hannibal is sorting through Will’s needs, trying to figure out what it is he can give to Will, what pleasure he can bring to Will’s body. What control Will can manage—to surrender, to hold. To give to Hannibal. The rush of emotions that come over him is overwhelming; Will suddenly feels an immense need to do the same for Hannibal. 

“Hannibal…wake up. Hannibal…” Will is saying as he turns in Hannibal’s arms, waking his partner. Hannibal wakes slowly. 

“Will?” he whispers, his voice soft from sleep. “What happened? Are you alright?”

Will turns to face Hannibal. “Hannibal, wake up. We need to plan” he says, stoic. 

Hannibal runs his hand through Will’s curls and smiles at the younger man. He leans up and kisses Will, a light peck on the lips. “Plan, William? Plan for what?” Hannibal notices then, a shift in Will’s eyes. Will licks his lips, relishing the brief taste of his older lover. He smiles, then—a dark smile, Hannibal notices, one Will has not held since the night of The Dragon. 

“Hannibal, it’s time to hunt.”


End file.
